Partner Selection
The Partner Selection 'is a challenge that happens the day after the Right to Stay. As the name suggests, it determines the partner one contestant will have for the rest of the season. Most of the time, the challenge is set up so that the contestant doesn't have full control of who will be their partner. As a result, before the mission, arguments arise about who's going to get whom. Sometimes, there is organization so that everyone will be assigned a certain partner, but, more likely than not, it was never established, resulting in chaos and one or two teams that don't get along. The mission also determines what color the team would be. However, in ''Endurance: High Sierras, a separate mission determined that, and the last team without a color would be eliminated. Afterward, the teams would get their first piece (or, in the case of E1 Gray Team, pieces) and told of the grand prize trip. The exception is E1, where they would choose one of 7 grand prize trips. The next day, the competition would begin. Choosing Partners '''MB: An idol is attached to a giant ball which is launched from a catapult. The player who takes the idol from the ball got to pick their partner and then their team color. The ball is then relaunched where the remaining players try to become the second team and so on until only one guy and girl is left. They became the sixth team by default. '''E1: '''A colored ball falls from a complex maze, and the contestant that catches it has the ability to choose the team, but it can't be their own. The remaining guy and girl would form the Gray Team and would start with two pieces instead of one. '''E2: '''Separated by a curtain, a large team-color ball falls from a tube, and the guy and girl who catches the same color ball will automatically become the team. It is only revealed after the challenge which person of the opposite gender caught which ball. '''E3: '''Balls 1-14 would be launched from a cannon, and the contestants would have to catch them from the other side. The lower numbered ball he/she has, the more power he/she has over choosing his/her partner. Once all the balls are caught, the contestants have to choose their team color; those who see a person who chose a team color could pair up as a team. If a person with a lower-numbered ball wanted a partner that was already chosen, then he/she could bump the person out, getting the partner and forcing the higher-numbered person to go somewhere else. As a result, if a person had the #1 ball, then he/she has total control over partner selection. A person who is bumped cannot bump someone else and they must go to an area with an available slot. '''E4: '''All the contestants have to hold a wooden pole above their heads with one arm. The last person standing wins and not only gets to choose his/her team, but all the other teams. '''E5: '''The contestants hang on to a bar above the lake. The last person standing wins and gets to pick the first team, but can't be their own. Afterward, the team gets to pick the second team, and that team gets to pick the third team, and it goes on until all the contestants are paired. '''E6: '''There is a rack with four coconuts in it, all in a specific order which the contestants must memorize. In addition, all across the beach are several colored coconuts which must be brought to one of the six racks at the opposite end of the beach. Only the first six to claim a rack would get a chance at winning the challenge, but the catch is that they must all be in the correct order which JD showed to them. Category:Terminology